


Prima Facie

by smallscreensidekick



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallscreensidekick/pseuds/smallscreensidekick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marci smiled. “Why are you still wearing that suit jacket, anyway?”<br/>“Because your apartment is as cold as your soul, Marci,” Foggy said, mock-agitated. As cold as her soul had been at Landman and Zack would have been a better description, but the joke wouldn’t have worked so well.<br/>“And here I thought your extra padding would keep you warm in the winter, Foggy Bear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prima Facie

**Author's Note:**

> Prima Facie = "the apparent nature of something upon initial observation"

“Are you gonna finish that?“ Foggy said. He felt like Marci’s box of pad Thai had gone untouched long enough to ask and he didn’t want it to go to waste, not when it was that delicious. 

“No, be my guest,” Marci said, not looking up from her laptop. There was the slightest bit of a smile that Foggy knew could only mean she had a plan he was an unknowing part of. 

Marci took another sip of her vodka martini and leaned back in her chair. “I can’t possibly write another application today. It’s past midnight and there is no version of ‘I would really like to work with you’ that I haven’t put into one of my cover letters already.” 

“We should call it a day then. If you need any more advice, puns, or someone to finish your leftovers, you know where to find me,” Foggy said, eating the rest of the pad thai for emphasis and standing up. “I got you into this position after all.” 

Before he could move away from the couch, Marci was standing in front of him. “You know you could crash here tonight, right?” 

Foggy smiled. “In the ‘spending the night on the couch’ sense or in the ‘booty call’ sense?” 

“That is entirely up to you.” Marci was standing in his personal space now. 

He looked at Marci, properly looked at her for the first time today. Marci, who during the five hours that they looked over job placements together, had complained only once that the starting salaries were not even close to what she had made at Landman and Zack. Marci, whom he was starting to like again. Just as much as he couldn’t go back to the way his relationship with Matt was before he found out about his friend’s nightly activities, he couldn’t go back to the way Marci and him had been in college. And frankly, he didn’t want to. “All right, you got me. I’ll stay here tonight.” 

“Whether or not you just said yes to the couch or the booty call scenario, you should change into something more comfortable.” Marci smiled. “Why are you still wearing that suit jacket, anyway?”

“Because your apartment is as cold as your soul, Marci,” Foggy said, mock-agitated. As cold as her soul had been at Landman and Zack would have been a better description, but the joke wouldn’t have worked so well. 

“And here I thought your extra padding would keep you warm in the winter, Foggy Bear,” Marci said, dropping her hands to his sides, squeezing gently. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Foggy moved closer to her, pressing against her, his belly fitting perfectly into the space beneath her breasts. 

“I never said I didn’t. In fact, I like it even more now. How much weight have you gained since college?”

“I don’t keep track. But I bet you could make a better guess if I took my suit off.” He was enjoying where this was heading, and didn’t mind encouraging Marci a bit. 

“Or if I take your suit off,” Marci said, ever in command. She started with his jacket, sliding it off his arms and dropping it to the floor. Then she looked Foggy straight in the eye and undid the top button of his shirt. Still keeping her gaze fixed, she moved down the row of buttons slowly. “You know, your usual jeans-and-t-shirt combinations in college were much easier to undress. You look much smarter in a suit, though. I love the way this shirt fits you, the way it clings to your belly and your hips.” She had arrived at the lower buttons. “I bet if I put five more pounds on you, you could pop these right off.” 

“Like that, you mean?” Foggy inhaled, pushing out his belly in the process. A single button popped off, bouncing off of Marci’s arm and landing on the floor between them. Marci’s eyes lit up and she inhaled sharply, mouth open. He knew how responsive she was to that sort of thing. He liked his body as it was, and Marci enjoying it as enthusiastically as she did was a huge bonus. She leaned in to kiss him, undoing the last two buttons in the meantime, pulling his shirt out of his pants and sliding it off him, faster and a little more violently than she had done with the jacket. She dragged her nails down his sides until she reached the expanse of flesh spilling over his pants, grabbing it and giving it another squeeze. 

“Do you know just how hot you are like that?” she said. 

“I absolutely do.” He had missed those dances with Marci. “But I’d still like you to describe it to me. It’s been a while.” 

Marci’s response came in the form of a push back onto the couch. He lay down, making himself comfortable while Marci sat down on his thighs, undid the button on his pants and dropped them on the floor with the rest of his clothes. She sat back down again, Foggy in nothing but his boxers in front of her, flashing a smug smile. “Fine. Let’s start with your thighs, shall we?” Marci said matter-of-factly, as if she was preparing an opening statement. She positioned herself a little further down his legs, leaned down, parting Foggy’s thighs ever so slightly so that she could start leaving kisses on the insides. “I love how thick they are, how solid.” She began mixing the kisses up with small bites, eliciting small gasps from Foggy. “I love that they rub together almost all the time because they are just that thick and gorgeous. Especially splayed out like that, they drive me insane.” She punctuated that sentence with an especially strong bite. 

Foggy let out a groan. “Marci, if I find bruises there tomorrow…”

“Then I’ll have successfully marked my territory,” she cut him off. “It’s my time to talk now, Foggy.” After biting down equally hard on the other thigh and lingering over his groin with her mouth for a second (but that was not for tonight, Marci decided, but for another time), she sat up on his thighs again and grabbed handfuls of his belly.  
“I don’t think my hands were that full of you when we were in college. It just makes you even hotter.” She let her hands wander over the full expanse of his stomach. “That perfect curve, the way it always bends way past your pants.” She started kneading his belly. Foggy was practically purring. “You are so flabby, so soft. I can’t get enough of touching you.”

“Damn, Marci, that’s almost romantic.” 

“Shut up, I was just going to say how much I enjoy watching your fat jiggle when I’m on top of you.” 

“I’m not complaining either way.” 

Some kneading, pinching and something that could only be described as a mix between pats and slaps later, Marci leaned down until she was lying flat on top of Foggy, head on his shoulder. 

“You know that that double chin of yours is the worst thing, right? It makes your face so soft and it’s this constant reminder how chubby the rest of your body is, even if it’s buried under a suit jacket and a coat.” Marci must have decided that she had not marked Foggy enough because she started nibbling and kissing his chin. Her hand dropped down to his chest while he buried one hand in her hair. 

“Are you trying to leave a hickey there, Marci?” 

“Well, I would put one on your neck but your double chin is in the way so I’ll just leave it there.” 

Foggy laughed which made his belly jiggle slightly and Marci slightly more turned on. “In short,” she said. “your fat body is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen and trust me, I’m an expert.” 

As Marci kissed him again, hot and forceful, Foggy was surprised. Not by the content of Marci’s words but by their honesty. Not by the sexual implications but the romantic ones. “That, Ms. Stahl, was a really good speech. Have you considered going into law?” 

“Have I made a strong case for you staying over then?” she whispered into his ear. 

Now it was Foggy’s turn to kiss her, hands sliding down her body. “Yeah, you have. The strongest I’ve heard so far.”

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this prompt on the daredevil kink meme: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2373136#cmt2373136
> 
> Be gentle with me, this is my first fic in forever!
> 
> If you have a prompt/want to say hello/want to leave cookies in my askbox, I'm smallscreensidekick on tumblr.


End file.
